1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic loading apparatus for a VTR or a tape recorder in which a drawing member, for example, a drawing tape wound to a take-up reel is connected to a tape-like member, for example, a leader tape connecting a magnetic tape wound to a supply reel through a connecting means attached to a free end of the drawing tape, on the loading operation and in which the leader tape connecting the magnetic tape is transported on a predetermined path, following the drawing tape to be a accumulated by the take-up reel, and this invention is particularly directed to an improved reel assembly most suitable for the automatic loading apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional typical automatic loading apparatus for a VTR, a leader tape with a suitable length, thickness and hardness is connected to a top of a magnetic tape wound to a supply reel. By a roller for drawing out the leader tape in a supply reel, the leader tape is threaded past tape guided and wound on the about 180.degree. portion of a tape guide drum. Then it is accumulated by a take-up reel. In the apparatus, the loading operation relys mainly on the threading function of the tape guides. Therefore, the leader tape is apt to be mis-threaded and thereby to be mis-loaded. Numerous tape guides are required for the smooth and sure threading of the leader tape and so the apparatus is complicated in construction.
Moreover, it is difficult for the leader tape to be loaded on such a complicated tape path as includes the circumference of the tape guide drum, for example, the 360.degree. portion of the tape guide drum. And it is possible for the leader tape to be loaded only on such a simple tape path that the leader tape is wound on the 180.degree. portion of the tape guide drum.
Generally, the larger a tape-winding angle of the tape guide drum, the more stabilized the tape running and the higher the fidelity of the recording or the reproducing.
In the conventional apparatus, the leader tape is caught by a catching spring arranged at the take-up reel, after passing through the tape path, to be wound automatically to the take-up reel. However, the automatically winding of the leader tape is very troublesome and misoperation is apt to occur.
On the other hand, the automatic loading apparatus as described at the opening paragraph, the required loading is performed in such a manner that the tape-like member is drawn by the tape drawing member. Accordingly, the apparatus has the advantage that the automatic loading can be always surely and smoothly performed.
However, when the tape is wound around the take-up reel, a swelling is formed at a part of the circumference of the take-up reel by the connecting means connected to the top end of the drawing member. Consequently, the tape cannot be orderly wound in circle around the take-up reel. The tape is wrinkled with the swelling. For that reason, the life of the tape is shortened and the tape tension varies with the tape running to cause the wow-flutter.
In the automatic loading apparatus, wherein the tape-like member is drawn by the drawing member, the loading operation can be surely and smoothly performed, but the apparatus has the above-described disadvantage.